Sweet Strategy
Sweet Strategy is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It requires Gorg in the party when sleeping at Anastatia's to unlock. It is located near Theosoir's Main Gate in the Kingdom of Tantal. It features a conversation between Gorg, his Driver and Tora. The quest Follow Your Passion follows on from this Heart to Heart which allows Gorg to improve his "Patissier" Field Skill. Inn dialogue Gorg :"There's something I would like to discuss with you all." Tora :"What all this about? Gorg acting funny." Gorg :"It's just a minor thing that's been bothering me in battle. Why don't we have a little chat at the local cafe?" Introduction Gorg's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Hey, Gorg, is this really the place for a strategy meeting?" |-|Nia= : :"Uh, you want to have a strategy meeting in a place like this, Gorg?" |-|Zeke= : :"Hey, Gorg. Are you really planning on having a strategy meeting here?" |-|Mòrag= : :"Gorg, do you really expect us to hold a strategy meeting here?" Gorg : "I thought perhaps it would be nice to have a change of sceney. Now, let´s start off by considering our past battle experiences. Having analyzed our battles thus far, I´ve come to a conclusion. Considering we have five Drivers on our team, we ought to think more about our formation." Tora : "Tora get it. Tora so busy working with Poppi, not have time to think about teamwork with Rex-Rex and friends!" Gorg : "Indeed. Synegy between Blades and Drivers is important, but it can only get you so far." Tora : "Gorg saying we should think about synergy between Driver and Driver?" Gorg : "Ahh...?!" (Wh-what... What is that, over on the other table?!) Tora : "Meh-meh? What wrong with Gorg?" Gorg : "Hmm? Ah, no, it's nothing. As I was saying, we must consider the importance of the Driver's actions in co-ordination with- Wha?!" (That woman over there... She's... She's eating a dessert I've never seen before! It looked like some kind of sweet pastry, but it contained...) Gorg's Driver |-|Rex= : :(What should I say?) |-|Nia= : :(What should I say?) |-|Zeke= : :(What should I say to him?) |-|Mòrag= : :(What would be the best thing to say?) Option 1 (Gorg Trust +1000) Gorg's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Is that woman distracting you?" |-|Nia= : :"Is that woman distracting you?" |-|Zeke= : :"Is that woman distracting you?" |-|Mòrag= : :"The woman over there distracs you?" Gorg : "No...no, it's nothing. There's no need to concern yourselves." Tora : "Gorg really staring a lot though! Tora have felling Tora seen that lady somewhere before. Maybe she spy following us?!" Gorg : "No, really, that's really not the case! She has nothing to do with this." Tora : "Meh-meh?" Gorg's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Then what's wrong?" |-|Nia= : :"So what's the deal?" |-|Zeke= : :"So what're you staring for?" |-|Mòrag= : :"Then what is the matter?" Gorg : "It's...the dessert." Tora : "Dessert? What Gorg mean?" Gorg : "I...I couldn't help noticing the dessert that woman was eating." Tora : "What, that all? Gorg should have said earlier! Tora want to eat scrummy food too! We all order dessert now?!" Gorg's Driver |-|Rex= : :"All right, all right. Why don't we all discuss our battle plans over some dessert?" |-|Nia= : :""All right already. Why don't we all discuss our battle plans over some dessert?" |-|Zeke= : :"All right, we get it. Why don't we all discuss our battle plans over some dessert?" |-|Mòrag= : :"You leave me no choice. We will simply have to order dessert and eat as we discuss our strategies." Gorg : "In that case, I'll have three of what she's having. If you're OK with that." Option 2 (Gorg Trust +900) Gorg's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Is our current teamwork that messy?" |-|Nia= : :"Is our strategy just that awful?" |-|Zeke= : :"Is our teamwork that lousy?" |-|Mòrag= : :"Is our current strategy that flawed?" Gorg : "Ah, no, it's nothing like that... It wasn't any of your fault, I was just- Ahhhh!" (I knew it! It is indeed a fruit filling! And bathed in some liquid, no less... but what is it? Honey? Fruit juice?!) Tora : "What is Gorg doing?" Gorg : "Mmmmmwhat? Oh, my apologies. Where were we again? Ah yes, I have a proposition. I suggest in the future, we arrange our units as follows, so that-" (Oh, my word! Can it be true? There is something more than just fruit contained within that crispy exterior?) "It's...it's cream! But what kind of cream? Gaaah, I can't take it any longer! I must know what kind of cream they're using!" Gorg's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Uh... Gorg?" |-|Nia= : :"Uh... Gorg?" |-|Zeke= : :"Err... Gorg?" |-|Mòrag= : :"Excuse me... Gorg?" Gorg : "What?! Oh, I'm very sorry. Er... Now about our strategy..." Tora : "That not problem here. What Gorg say in mind, Gorg actually say in mouth. We hear everything." Gorg : "Y-you heard all that?!" Tora : "Silly Gorg. If Gorg want dessert so badly, Gorg should just say!" Gorg : "No - but - I - ahh..." Tora : "It all fine. Tora want to eat tasty yumyums too! That OK, everyone?" Gorg's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Sure, sure. What is it you wanted to order, Gorg?" |-|Nia= : :""I'm on board with that. Whatcha wanna eat, Gorg?" |-|Zeke= : :"I suppose I'm up for that. What d'you want to order, Gorg?" |-|Mòrag= : :"I suppose there's nothing else for it. What would you like to eat, Gorg?" Gorg : "Well... In that case, I'll have three of what that woman's having!" Category:Kingdom of Tantal Heart-to-Hearts Category:Gorg Heart-to-Hearts Category:Tora Heart-to-Hearts